


【E/C】只有当事人知道 Story Between Them

by CsextupleR



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsextupleR/pseuds/CsextupleR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人们讨论Erik，而Raven只关心她的哥哥，Charles。她很想知道他是不是在和什么人交往。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

01

Erik Lehnsherr失恋中。他已经连续三天冷着一张脸来上班了，想不知道也难。Sean这么说。

他们正聚集在休息室里，进行着一场对于Erik Lehnsherr——他们的魔鬼上司的隐私的窥探。只有在这个时候他们才敢不喊他Mr. Lehnsherr。 办公室里的其他人在不久前才从Sean这里得到了Erik有一个神秘伴侣的这个消息，Sean一直热衷于打探关于Erik的小秘密。鉴于这位冷酷的、严肃的Erik Lehnsherr极少共享他自己的信息，所有他们能得到的Erik的消息都会在办公室里疯传。

人们意犹未尽地讨论着从前“热恋中”的Erik，他会按时去吃晚餐，知道自己应该下班而不是把自己埋在文件堆里，有的时候他还会接非工作电话，然后笑裂。那个人一定很厉害。最后他们下结论道。 Raven从来都对这种模糊的八卦猜测不感兴趣，每当人们谈论起这些话题，她就会想尽一切办法避免加入话题。这毫无根据！Erik没有向他们公开他自己的个人情况，他疯狂工作说不定只是为了给自己多添一辆车子或是别的什么。Erik不常笑，而他笑起来的确很有威慑力，但这不代表电话那头就是他的小恋人。最重要的是他们这一切不切实际的推论都是基于Sean和Alex这两个家伙的猜测，而他们以为任何人都像他们一样希望谈恋爱。

虽然他一直都是冷着脸来上班的，但Sean和Alex声称这就是他失恋的讯号。他们说不止一次看见Erik·冷面魔王·Lehnsherr面带忧伤地盯着他的手机，而他的手机就像被拔了电池一样安静，没有电话、没有短信、什么也没有。而他就只是哀伤地盯着手机看。他也没有准时离开办公室去吃晚餐，他现在会一直待到很晚、直到结束了今天的工作进程。“有一个人、那个人伤了他的心！”Sean看起来有点雀跃。他强调了所有形容Erik情绪低落的词语。

“但我理解，”Sean接着说，“如果你想要和一个从来只在添咖啡的时候才从办公桌前离开那么半分钟的工作狂魔约会的话，你一定会很难过的。”他做了一个捂着胸口伤心欲绝的动作。

“女孩儿们应该把视线转移到其他那些积极向上的阳光青年身上。”Alex补充，他用手指虚空画了一个弧，指向自己。

“得了吧，”Raven终于说，她想要结束掉这个话题。“你们就是想找一个什么借口，让他看起来不那么完美。”她一边说，一边咬了一口曲奇。“好让你们笑他。”

“我赞成。”Emma走过来加入他们的谈话，她的高跟鞋在地板上叩击出响亮的声音.“抱歉了，甜心们。他就算是失恋了也是一样完美。”她的女同事们笑了起来，比出了同意的手势。

现场的男人们发出了一阵懊恼的喊声。Alex不服气地大叫：“Emma，你知道你有时候很讨厌吗？！”

“喔，我当然知道。正因为这个你们这些混球爱死我了。”Emma挑了挑她的头发，那上面泛着保养良好的光泽。

就在这个时候，他们的话题中心——Erik Lehnsherr走了进来。他把他带进来的那只空的咖啡壶填满，然后重新烧上一壶。他做这些的时候发出了一点碰撞的声音，所以他大概没有注意到在场的其他人都安静了下来。人们不约而同地看向Erik，不管怎么说，刚才他们讨论的话题的确很有爆炸性。 一壶新的咖啡被煮好，Erik准备离开。他转过身，发现一整个休息室的人都盯着他看。他有点迟疑，然后询问发生了什么事。当他得到他们只是在休息的答复的同时，Erik立刻看向挂钟然后用眼神示意他们在休息室待了足够久了。

于是所有人都回去工作。“你看，他一定很抓狂，他憔悴的都快倒下了。”Sean跟上Raven的脚步，在她身后说。喔，可怜的家伙。“他装了一整壶咖啡，一个人！” “我没看出来这和他平常赶我们回去工作有什么不同，Sean。”Raven叹了口气。“想想他的工作量！”这的确很有说服力，Sean马上就闭上了嘴。Raven还想用Sean不成比例的咖啡消耗量和工作进度来讽刺他，可是她想了想然后放弃了这个想法。 因为她自己本身就是个工作狂，而Charles告诉过她大多数时候不要用自己的标准来要求别人。尤其是对方根本达不到你的水平的时候，Raven邪恶地补充。如果Charles知道他这么想的话，他一定会好好说教一番，直到Raven受不了地逃开。

喔，Charles。

Raven有一个哥哥，Charles。那是另外一个Xavier。他总是穿着老气的衬衫、羊毛衫、所有过于柔软而温暖的衣物，努力地把自己打扮成一个小老头。Raven猜那大概是因为Charles想要自己看起来成熟有识，好让人们不去质疑这样一个年轻的教授。而Charles驳回：“我的确成熟有识！老天啊，Raven，需要我提醒你我已经28岁了吗？我穿它们是因为我喜欢！”

Charles在一所大学里授课，教基因学。Raven在城市的另一头的一家公司里当工作助理。他们工作的地方隔的很远，因为这个他们早就分开住了。而他们各自的公寓也相隔半个市区，最重要的是，这两个Xavier的中间名都是工作狂（这还是Raven起的）。他们不常见面，只好经常打打电话，通常是晚上，什么都说。

Raven知道Charles的所有课表和行程，知道他有一个不错的助教。那个人叫Hank，是个极力想用眼镜遮住脸的腼腆家伙，但他有满脑子的疯狂想法，Raven和Charles都喜欢这一点。后来他们还约着见了一面，因为Charles弄掉了公寓里的钥匙，而他又赶着去开会，所以他拜托Hank去找她的妹妹拿备份钥匙。在交换了电话号码之后他们就经常联系了。就是Hank把Charles的课表告诉Raven的，每次她算好时间打电话过去都让Charles很惊讶。

Raven觉得Charles有事情瞒着她。Charles很像、越来越像一个热恋中的傻蛋。他在几个月前告诉Raven他遇见了什么人，并在以后的通话中间断地、重复地提起那个人。而重点是，她连名字都没有套出来。这让她非常恼火。

“你知道，Charles。我不能允许我的哥哥和一个我不知道名字的人约会。”

“那不是约会，Raven。”

“可你们确实约着见面了对吧?” Charles沉默了下来，过了好一会儿才承认，Raven能够想像的出Charles一脸尴尬点头的样子。在Charles沉默的过程中，她还听见了他电话里的背景音，有人在大喊着找他的教案，还有模糊的笑声。 “而我甚至不知道那个人的名字!Charles！因为你见鬼的不肯告诉我！”Raven愤怒地把手机拿到面前狠狠地吼了一句，又重新放回耳朵旁。

“我很抱歉，Raven,我……”Charles愧疚地回答。

Raven叹了口气，打断他：“我没有听起来的那么生气，Charles。你知道我不会干扰你的决定，我只是想知道名字。”

Charles又不说话了。 “好吧，你们如果约会的话，你会告诉我吗？”

“当然，如果有的话。等我一下。”Raven听见Charles喊了Hank的名字，请他拿走一些什么东西。Charles还没有下班，很明显。她看了看手表，已经超过八点半了。“嗨，抱歉。”他很快又继续通话了。

“我希望至少你们的孩子能够姓Xavier。”Raven说。

“喔，Raven。这根本不重要，我们如果有孩子的话姓Xavier或是L......”Charles突然咬住了话头。“RAVEN！”他气恼地大喊。

“什么？！姓什么？！我听到了一个L！”Raven激动地大喊。

“绝妙的尝试，Raven。”Charles咬着牙说，“但是没门。”

“Lance?Lee?Laurence?”Raven还在继续尝试。

“我说了，没——门。”Charles拖长声音。

“好吧，告诉我你吃了晚饭并打算在9点钟前回家。”

“我吃了晚饭，但我还不能回家。需要我提醒你我正在出差吗？”Charles说着叹了一口气。

“当我说回家，我指的是你今晚住的地方。随便吧，你还要多久回来？” 他们又闲聊了几句，然后挂掉电话。

Charles参加了一个课题，这需要他离开学校出去巡讲几周，而现在只过去了3天。Raven已经回到了家，洗过澡后查看着自己的行程，想着这个课题结束后他们是否能一起吃个饭，他们太久没见面了。Raven认为是这一段时间以来的疯狂工作导致自己对Charles的关注度的下降，否则她早就会把那个待约会对象（按Charles的说法）的底细弄得一清二楚了。她得问问Hank，她在很久之前就已经好好叮嘱过，让他帮忙留意和照顾Charles，而Hank似乎没有让她失望过。Raven抓起了手机，给Hank发短信。 　　

第二天办公室里的杂谈依旧无聊，人们谈论Erik、Erik、Erik。Raven翻了翻白眼然后从休息室逃开，并打算在之后的几天都做同样的事情。天啊，这个世界怎么了？人们没有更好的事情可以做了吗？Raven只好在自己的隔间前独自喝着咖啡，她回了几条短信然后又看了看自己的行程。 　　

“呜呼。”Emma端着一杯咖啡走了过来，优雅地敲了敲隔间的玻璃挡板。“你知道Angel吗？”

“Angel Salvadore？” 　　

“是的，就是她。”Emma换了个姿势，把手肘放在挡板上面。“她是Erik的助理。” 　　

“我知道？”Raven瞟了一眼不远处的Erik的办公室，门口是Angel的座位，但那里空无一人。Raven猜她去补妆了或是别的什么。她无声地做出了一个“所以？”的表情。“她换了什么新的发型吗？眼影？” 　　

“什么？不。”Emma惊讶地挑起眉毛。 　　

“我想不出其他让你过来找我讲起另一个女人的理由了。”Raven的手机发出了简短的提示音，是一条短信。 　　

“相信我，我比你小脑瓜里想像的层次高尚并且优雅得多。”Emma恨恨地说，“她休假了，一个月。而……” 　　

“而Erik需要一个助理。”Raven帮Emma完成句子，怪不得那里没有人，她想。 　　

Emma和她相互看了一会儿，然后说：“不会太久的，亲爱的，我们轮流。不过……” 　　

Raven又帮着Emma完成句子：“不过没有人愿意当第一个，所以你来了。” 　　

Emma看起来是被吓到了：“你真是帮我省了很多话，看来我应该多和你聊天。”她顿了一下，“所以你怎么想？你同意吗？” 　　

“如果告诉我上次宴会你用的指甲油的牌子的话。”Raven提醒她：“裸色的那款。” 　　

“成交，你太好了，甜心。”Emma愉悦地踩着高跟鞋离开了。“你要用的东西都在那桌子上。” 　　

Raven走进Erik的办公室，简短地打了个招呼并和他核对了一下行程。Erik很配合，而且很礼貌。他安静地坐在办公桌后，在Raven说话的时候看着她直到这个简短的工作流程完毕、Raven离开，最后还道了声谢。 　　

Erik的办公室干净而且整齐，并有点太整齐了。Raven知道他是德国人，这很符合他的性格。Raven收拾了一下Angel的桌面，把自己的咖啡杯拿了过来，然后接替Angel开始工作。 　　

相处了一段时间之后，Raven觉得，平心而论，Erik是一个好上司。 　　

Erik的工作效率高得吓人，这要求Raven得赶在他之前做好一切准备工作。一开始有点费劲，Raven不确定Erik会不会因为这个而脾气暴躁地要求换一个助理，而Erik居然很耐心地多次提醒她，帮她适应工作流程。于是Raven很快就恢复了平常干劲十足的工作狂样子，她能熟练并且游刃有余地处理所有繁杂的书面文件，抢在其他公司前面帮Erik预约客户，并且知道一处卖好喝得不得了的咖啡的餐车。当Erik发现了她的新助理跟自己一样乐于疯狂地工作时，他露出了一个笑得很裂的表情，允许Raven在这个周五的下午早2小时下班。Raven吓了一跳，然后毫不客气地跟他讨价还价。最终Erik居然接受了Raven的提案，准她再早半个小时，前提是Raven一周给他买3次咖啡。 　　

Erik有很多很好的理念，让Raven对他有很强的认同感。他也很厌恶另一个部门的部长，Sebastian Shaw,这是其一。 　　

"他想挖角我的部员。"Erik解释。“但这不是他最招人烦的地方。” 　　

Raven当然知道，有一次趁Erik出差不在公司，这个人居然大摇大摆地走进休息室，直白又粗鲁地告诉他们如果想要更好的待遇只管说出来，他可以负责说服人事部把他们调到他自己的部门。他说完这些话又大摇大摆地走了。在场的助理们都呆了，但是没有人理他，公司里的每个人都知道Sebastian Shaw这个趾高气昂的混蛋。他总能弄到更多预算，他拥有一个全公司最富有的部门，但人们明显更喜欢Erik。除了Angel,她看起来有点动摇。 　　

"所以我才给她休假。"Erik看起来毫不在意，"我给她放了一个月假。"他一边说一边在文件上签字。 　　

"我得说，Erik,"Raven有点犹豫地接话："如果她想走的话，这样可留不住她。" 　　

"这不是挽留，Raven。是惩罚。"Erik头都没抬起来。“我给她一个月时间让她想清楚，而且我很早前就不让她经手我的文件了。” 　　

"哇哦，你对所有的人都这么惩罚吗？"Raven不可置信地问道。"那我最近有做什么让你想惩罚我的事吗？" 　　

"给你一个永久休假怎么样，不带薪的那种。"Erik签完了手上的文件，把它们摞好，交给Raven。 　　

"算了吧，当我没说。"Raven接过文件，离开了他的办公室。 　　

过了一会儿，Raven又敲响了Erik的门。“我注意到你拒绝了与Trask的合作提案。” 　　

"当然。"Erik终于愿意抬起头看她一眼："你为什么笑成这样？" 　　

"因为我一开始打算如果你签了的话就再也不和你讲话。"Raven回答，收敛了一些自己笑得有点过的表情。"我很高兴我们有同样的想法。" 　　

"嗯哼？"Erik又低下头去看文件，他哼了一声，好像在等着Raven继续说。 　

　"Trask，那是敌人。"Raven补充道。Raven听说了很多，相当多的关于Trask恶意吞并其他公司的新闻，她从来不喜欢这种自私自利的营销手段。在她看来，这个公司除了足够有钱，请得起一个强大的律师团队对付针对他们的控诉之外一无是处。天知道他们的钱都是怎么赚来的，说不定他们还走私军火什么的，毕竟那只是一个产品单一的制药公司。"有的时候我真想请人去做空他们的公司。"她说。 　　

"我看见你把它放在最下面了。"Erik说。而Raven一般会按照时间和急缓来安排文件。按理来说它该在最上面。 　　

"你知道，他们会继续来烦你的，Erik，用各种各样的方式。如果你不把他们打得落花流水的话。" 　

"而你会继续把他们放在最下面。" 　　

"我当然会。"

"我也一样。"Erik笑了起来，露出满嘴的牙。"我很早前就想狠狠地踹Trask的屁股了。" 他们都厌恶Trask公司，那就像Shaw一样讨厌。这是其二。除此之外还有很多很多。 　

当他们共事的再久一点，Raven发现Erik意料之外地很好相处，即使他在大多数时候绷着一张脸。他有的时候会和Raven聊天，他还会讲笑话（尽管他的大多数笑话根本不好笑），甚至默许那些Raven对他的不那么得体的言辞及玩笑。每当Erik这么做的时候，Raven都在心里面讽刺Sean和Alex，Raven这些天对Erik的了解完全推翻了他们两个家伙给出的错误见解。他们有太多模糊又不负责的猜测，就像他们的报表一样，其中还包括“Erik失恋中”这一条。 　　

Erik根本就没有失恋！Raven知道是因为在他们已经熟络到足够相互开玩笑的情况下(这只花去了不到一周的时间），她亲自跑去向当事人求证了那么一两次。那是某一天晚上，Raven打算暂停工作出去吃晚餐。当她收拾好了桌面，她想到了Erik——她的上司这一段时间来都似乎没有准时吃过晚餐，于是她去敲响了办公室的门。 　　

“我要出去吃晚餐了，Erik。”她说。 　　

Erik简短地从文件中抬起了眼，并且点了点头。他看起来有点疑惑，不明白为什么Raven要和他报告自己的行踪。 　　

于是Raven接着说：“你得跟我一起出去。” 　

Erik马上就拒绝了：“我今晚还有3份报告要审。”然后摆手指了指桌面，那里有半壶咖啡：“我喝咖啡。” 　　

“别像个伤心欲绝的失恋混蛋，Erik。咖啡不能救你的命。”Raven靠着门框盯着他。 　　

Erik先是表情惊讶地皱了皱眉头，然后接着说：“什么？不，我没有伤心欲绝，我也没有失恋。”他顿了一会儿，“我只是……我有报告。”最终他对着桌子上的文件堆摊了摊手，然后表情微妙地盯着Raven。 　　

Raven同样震惊：“什么？你没有吗？我以为……”说到这里她停下来，挥了一下手，指向门外：“可是他们说……” 　　

“他们说什么？”他们两个一脸困惑地对望。 　　

Raven把滚到嘴边的Sean和Alex的名字咽下去，她重新站直，赶紧说：“他们什么也没说，真的。那么，为了庆祝你没有失恋，请和我一起出去吃晚餐。” 　　

“我有报告和……” 　　

Raven眼看Erik打算用手指那咖啡壶，她又赶紧接上：“和咖啡，对的，我知道。我说过了，咖啡不能救你的命。但是晚餐可以。”她一边说一边观察Erik的表情。 Erik的表情看起来不像是有松动的迹象，可到最后Erik慢慢地点点头，维持那个僵硬的表情：“好吧，半小时，不能再多了。”这有点出乎意料。 　　

“好极了。”Raven满意地叠了叠自己的指尖，然后走到门外等他。 　　

Erik穿上了大衣，拿起围巾然后离开了他的办公室，他们一前一后地走进了电梯。Raven用余光观察Erik摆弄那条围巾，希望他能先开口说点什么。而Erik只是翻来覆去地搓揉那条围巾。在电梯降下了十多层之后，Erik终于打算开口了：“你让我想起他。” 　　

Raven愣住了，她不知道怎么去接这样一句前后不搭调的话。 　　

Erik等了一会发现没有回应，于是他自顾自地接着说：“你刚刚那句话，让我想起他。” 　　

“什么？” 　　

“你说，咖啡不能救你的命，但是晚餐可以，他以前经常这么说。”Erik解释。看来Charles的神奇小咒语已经不算是Xavier家独有啦，Raven奇怪地想。 　　

电梯里的气氛有些诡异。 　　

Raven不知道他在说谁，猜大概是在讲他的恋人，但Erik提到了“以前”，她不确定是不是勾起了他的伤心事，于是她立刻把话题从Erik那里岔开。 　　

“那是我哥哥教我的。他老是这样对我说：‘啤酒不能救你的命, Raven。把你的晚餐吃干净’、‘放下那包薯片,Raven，那不能救你的命，但是晚餐可以。’”她还模仿了一下Charles的语气，并努力让自己听起来烦人一点。“相信我，他比你能想象得招人烦得多。”她试图逗Erik发笑，否则再这样下去她会因为精神焦虑而吃不下东西。 　　

这貌似很管用，Erik轻轻地扬起了眉头，这个狭小空间里的气氛也没有那么沉闷了。电梯停了下来，轻快地“叮”了一下，然后打开了门，大厅里清冷的空气立刻迎面扑来。Raven先走出电梯，在脑海中搜寻着附近的餐馆。 　

“所以我才跟你出来吃晚餐。”Erik突然总结说，他跟在Raven的身后。她一转头就接收到了Erik充满警告意味的眼神，那可比这见鬼的天气冷多了。 　　

Raven想了好一会儿才明白Erik的意思，于是她气愤地大喊：“老天啊！Erik！我不是在约你！” 　　

Erik完全愣住了。他局促地抿了抿嘴唇，表情严肃。Raven抬腿就走，Erik停了一会儿才迈开脚步跟上去，他们就这样走——直到出了公司的大门。Erik突然加快了步速截在Raven面前，神情庄重地开口：“我很抱歉，我非常非常抱歉。” 　　

“你以为你这样就能补偿一位受伤的淑女吗？”Raven用鼻子呼着气，透过在她面前环绕的白色水雾瞪他：“你刚刚因为误解伤害了这个公司里最棒的员工。” 　　

Erik的表情更加肃穆了，他有些不知所措地说：“我很抱歉，你说你以为我失恋了，我以为你知道些什么……” 　　

Raven烦躁地打断他：“我什么都不知道！”她很确定Erik没有明白她的俏皮话，因为Erik继续顶着一张向遗体告别的严肃脸跟她道歉。“你甚至没有和我提过你正在和什么人约会！”Raven又瞪了他一眼。 　　

他们就在公司的门口停了下来，傻站着，沉默不语。Raven耐着性子等了几秒钟，然后考虑要不要提醒Erik他们用来吃晚餐的时间非常紧迫，因为Erik完全僵住了，好像是在脑海里写一篇万字的道歉书。Raven觉得他们的立场有点奇怪，她是这场对话之中趾高气昂的那一个，而他的上司正在想办法获取她的原谅。Raven记起之前Erik描述他的恋人的时候用上了“以前”这个词，这提醒着她什么。她深深地叹了一口气，Erik紧张地看了她一眼。然后Raven立刻，毫不留情地趁火打劫：“你请客。” 　

Erik仿佛被提醒了他们还要去吃晚餐一般，他马上就答应了，然后示意Raven往外走。“当然，这不是问题。” 　　

“然后告诉我一些你们的小故事，我就原谅你。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

回忆到此结束。而且不论从什么角度上来说——这都不是一件容易忘却的小事。Erik，那个工作狂Erik Lehnsherr，愿意跟她分享一些自己的私事。这些事情让他看上去更像一个活生生的人，一个并不时时刻刻显得刻板严谨沉闷无趣的人。他会因为一些事情而感到沮丧或是雀跃，有事甚至会过于沮丧和雀跃。而这些讯号对于大家来说显得有些难以解读，鉴于他们通常会选择忽视自己上司展露出来的表情所真正传达的讯息。但Raven牢牢地把它记住了。与许许多多零碎的小事一起。  
所以在这之后，她勉强推断出Erik正在经历感情中的一小个波折——比Sean和Alex说的版本好上太多，但这也让他不那么好过。Raven心中膨胀起了异样高涨的热情，或许是因为Charles在他自己感情方面上太过于神神秘秘，她此刻觉得或多或少地帮助Erik解决感情问题也包括在“一个好助理”的职责范围之内。

于是在一次例行的加班当中，Raven终于下定决心，趁着递交文件的机会，气势汹汹地走进了Erik的办公室。  
“Erik！打给他！”Raven把文件拍在他的桌面上，并且瞪大两只眼睛催促着。Erik沉默了一下，然后选择不做出任何回应。他回避着Raven的目光，伸手去拿那些文件。  
“Erik！”Raven不满地又喊了他一声，她伸手压住了文件,“你不可能回避一辈子的，打给他！”  
“你好烦，走开。”Erik的不满并不比Raven的少，他十分不情愿地在办公室内与自己的助理对着几份文件拉拉扯扯。“你知道的，他不愿意跟我谈……”  
“那是因为你没有开口约他跟你谈！”Raven毫不留情的指出。“勇敢点Erik，总有人得踏出第一步。而那个人就是你。”  
Erik很明显地被梗了一下，他的嘴巴张开又合起，试图些找什么话来反驳Raven。  
也许是他沉默了太久，正当他在脑海里搜寻能用的理由的时候，他突然听见Raven说：“你猜怎么着？我改变主意了。”他抬头看着自己的助理，还没来得及松一口气，对方便又说，“这些是你处理完的文件吗？”  
Raven指向他摞在桌子一边的几个文件夹，看到Erik不明所以地点了点头，她便连同刚才拿进来的文件一起将它们抱在了胸前。Raven立刻对他展开了一个完美的职业笑容，并用不容拒绝的语气说道，“休息时间，Lehnsherr先生。”她一边说着一边指了指墙上的壁钟，时针早已越过7的位置。“这些文件都不是需要立刻处置的，让我们都休息一小会儿。我半小时后会再过来一趟。祝您也有一个愉快的夜晚。”在Erik能够出声阻止她之前，她便飞快地带着文件离开了Erik的办公室。  
留下Erik对着空空荡荡的办公桌沉思，过了几秒钟，门又被很快地打开和关上。Raven在这间隙当中迅速并且大声地留下一句话：“打给他!Erik！”

Raven关上门后就立刻把耳朵贴在了门上，她听见Erik叹了一大口气。在一大段能够逼死人的沉默之后，她由听见了Erik低声说：“嗨，是我……”于是Raven马上、并且安静地离开Erik的门口，朝着茶水间的方向走去。她在走出三步之后无声地握着拳比出了一个得意的手势。当她走到茶水间的门口，Raven发现Sean正在冲着她目瞪口呆地咀嚼着一块曲奇，他看起来目击了全过程。  
“我只是提醒你一下，你今天超怪的。以防你自己不知道。”  
“哦闭嘴Sean。我清楚自己是什么样子。”Raven背对着Sean挑选着咖啡，假装没有因为被撞见而脸红。  
Sean显然看起来对Erik的“失恋”兴趣更大些，于是他问了很多纠缠又没有实际意义的问题。Raven大多应付过去了，直到她再受不了地逃开。  
Raven下了楼，站在公司的大门前，神情雀跃地吹了一阵冷风。她此刻觉得自己非常应该打电话给Charles，但她似乎没有什么确切的理由。而Charles那边却一直占线。Raven在心底为自己忙碌的兄长默哀了一下，接着收起了手机。她在公司附近转悠了一会儿，吃了一些零嘴，估摸着时间差不多了便回到办公室。  
Raven对于自己刚才做的事情有一些忐忑，她这个时候才开始犹豫刚才的所作所为是否让自己显得过于多管闲事。

“你是对的。”一看见Raven出现，Erik便立刻说道。他立在她的办公桌前，看起来像是在等她。“你太对了。”  
Raven终于确定自己做了一件好事，于是她毫不客气地点点头承认了：“我当然是。我知道我是。”她把整理好的文件交给Erik，然后坐下开始交接Erik已经处理好的文件。  
情绪高涨的上司和同样情绪高涨的助理很快地处理完剩下的文件，他们一起离开了办公室。在等电梯的过程中，Raven突然想起了一件事，她问Erik：“Emma说在Angel休假的这段时间我们轮流做你的助理。所以……你下周有什么打算？你想换人吗？”  
Erik想了想，然后很快地拒绝了。“如果你愿意的话，我希望你能一直做下去。”  
Raven考虑了一下自己即将上涨的薪水，愉快地答应了。

新的周一来临了，Raven走入办公室，丝毫没有想到自己会被一大帮感恩流涕的同事们包围住，比如Alex，他穿过重重的人群要冲上来跟Raven握手。Raven完全没有搞懂发生了什么，她僵硬地接受了Alex的握手，然后是Darwin，再来是下一个、再下一个。Sean被挤在了最后，当Raven也和他握过手之后（Sean很用力地晃了她的手），Sean十分兴奋地开口跟她解释：“我听说Erik这一周不打算换助理！Raven，你是大家的救星！”Raven侧过头去看Emma，对方不置可否地向她耸耸肩。她这时候才明白发生了什么，Raven原本想解释两句Erik并没有那么吓人，但最后只是尴尬地笑了笑，退出了人群。当她听见身后Sean说道：“要是轮到我去当Erik的助理，我那一周都会紧张得吃不下饭的……”，她还是忍不住转过头冲他说：“放心吧，就算要轮流也不会轮到你的。”Raven做了个鬼脸，并在Sean气得大叫起来之前迅速地回到了自己的位置上。  
Erik这一周不打算换助理，并且在接下来的几周也是如此。Raven觉得Erik的这个决定让她在办公室里的处境好过了很多。

但Charles的电话越来越难以拨通。Raven知道他在忙，所以并不过多打扰，但这样的忙碌程度的确让人有些担心——Charles的上司把他当成什么？全天待命的机器吗？Raven有些气愤，在某个间隔半小时三次还没有打通Charles电话的夜晚，她再也忍受不了了，转头打给Hank，并在电话接通的一瞬间冲着对方大喊大叫：“告诉你们的老板！让Charles放假！！”  
Hank明显被吓了一大跳：“什么老板？你说什么？”于是Raven忍无可忍地又重复了一次。  
“我们的老板？”Hank仿佛没有明白，他傻愣愣地复述了几次他刚才从Raven震耳欲聋的话语中听到的词。Raven并不想把同一句蠢话说三次，于是她说：“算了吧，或许你能告诉我Charles在哪里？我打不通他电话。”  
“Charles不在办公室里……他一到休息时间就出去了，”Hank想了想，加上一句，“需要我帮你找找看吗？”  
“等等，你是说你们不在加班？”  
“是的，以及我十分高兴的再重复一遍，是的。跟前几周相比，这周有点儿太轻松了。”  
“Charles呢？也一样吗？”  
等到Hank肯定的答复之后，Raven又问了几句Charles的情况，然后挂掉了电话。她莫名其妙地感受到了生无可恋的无奈。Raven捧着手机回到了办公室，她原来打算去敲Erik的门，却又发现对方已经下班离开了办公室。  
Erik在她的办公桌上留了一张便利贴，上面列出了几条需要她去办理的事项，和一句看起来傻兮兮的话：“我走了。晚餐能救你的命,Raven。”  
Raven反复看了三次，以确定Erik不是在写什么密码——Raven希望他是。


End file.
